PvXwiki:Wikia noticeboard
The Wikia Noticeboard This is a place where issues that only a Wikia Staff member can sort out. These issues will usually pertain to coding problems, relating to our PvXCode, or even the wiki's numerous extensions and special pages. Please remember that PvXWiki has it's own Admin Noticeboard, and if an issue can be solved by an admin, post the issue there and not here. To post an issues, please add it to the bottom of the section which the issue belongs, give the issue a suitable heading (Using a level 3 heading (3 ='s either side of the heading) E.G. Special:RecentRatings if there's a problem with the Recent Ratings page). Underneath the heading, give a brief discription of what's wrong, and sign and date your issue with 4 ~'s. Note that this is not a talk page and that the respective moderators of each section reserve the right to remove non-administrative comments without discussion. User Rights issues This section is for issues related to user rights that Bureaucrats cannot modify. Archived issues for this section can be found here. General Coding issues These issues are generally related to the software, and any extensions that are installed (please note that PvXCode has it's own section below). See here for archived issues. It looks like everything has been changed, all your pictures are gone and the style and layouts have been altered. PvXcode issues Coding issues related to PvXcode. See also PvXwiki talk:PvXcode. See here for archived PvXCode issues. Health Sacrifice Costs These do not show up at all in the mouseovers of skills. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 14:15, 11 September 2010 (UTC) Some examples: Pactof BloodSignet Primary Attributes Spawning Power's effect on weapon spell duration was increased from +2% per rank to +4% per rank. Fast Casting has had a significant rework, and is split between PvP and PvE. Leadership shows a modification to the cost of shouts, but should probably instead show an additional effect in the skill description along the lines of Divine Favor: You gain 1 energy for each ally affected by this shout (maximum X) - (X is leadership/2 rounded down) Some shouts only affect the user, and thus should read: You gain 1 energy - (only if Leadership is 2 or greater) It was suggested a while ago that the attributes should have mouseover descriptions as well. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 14:15, 11 September 2010 (UTC) prof=P/any leadership=12+1+1 command=12+1Your Ground!"For the Eyes!"/build prof=Mo/any divinefavor=12+1 healing=12+1+1of HealingSoul/build Incorrect Pictures Most notably, Lightbringer Signet and Whirlwind Attack use incorrect icons. There are some others as well, like Pain (PvP). [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 14:15, 11 September 2010 (UTC) SignetAttack(PvP) (PvP) Skills and Template Codes When (PvP) skills are added to a build template, they generate an invalid code. There has been much discussion on possible solutions here and other places. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 14:15, 11 September 2010 (UTC) :I'll talk to Uberfuzzy about it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:29, 11 September 2010 (UTC) Another note on (PvP) skills; most of them do not have skill icons. --Toraen 01:47, 15 November 2010 (UTC)